


How Can I Be Saved

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [22]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Family Issues, Help, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'How Can I Be Saved' by Mobile.





	How Can I Be Saved

Looking down at the view Beaver had that day, the bottle in his hand lessened in weight by the second, but the drop was no more or less inviting.

Hers was the last voice he expected to call his name.

“I wanted to know how he felt,” yelled Dick, over the rush of the wind and heavy thoughts pounding. “I wanna understand, I wanna forgive him... I want him to forgive me!”

His knees buckled and Mac ran to him.

Their embrace was all tears and understanding. It was too late to save Cassidy, but they could save themselves, together.


End file.
